


The Copier Room

by Pancakessonyourface



Series: Gay Teachers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: At school, M/M, Teachers, What am I doing, am i going to hell?, in a room that's used everyday, like mature adults, probably, they have hot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakessonyourface/pseuds/Pancakessonyourface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey, the dark haired Spanish teacher and Anthony, the short choir teach have a hot session in the copier room. </p><p>(Why does this sound like a porn title?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Copier Room

Staying after school is by far the most tedious task of all. Whether a student asked me to stay late for help and never shows, or I stay to grade papers so I don't have to haul stacks of worksheets home. I sigh and rest my head on the worksheet that I've only half graded.

Making a few more corrections with my pen, I toss it aside and run a bored hand through my dark, curly locks. Standing up, I stretch my arms above my head before sighing deeply. May as well stretch my legs and make the copies of tomorrow's test that I forgot to have done when school was in session.

I grab the Spanish test I made for tomorrow and trudge my unused legs across the school to the small copier room.

Upon arrival, I see Anthony, the choir director, leaning over one of the copiers, typing in the number of copies. My face flushes from embarrassment and I awkwardly clear my throat, causing him to look over at me and grin.

“Enjoying the view, Joey?” he smirks taking a couple strides over to me, wiggling his eyebrows when he stops in front of me. I snort and push his shoulder lightly.

“Oh, you know it,” I tease, flicking his ear and including a playful wink. He grabs my hand, before I pull it away from his face, and kisses the back of it. “I'm glad you stayed after school,” he comments, not looking up from my hand.

“And why is that?” I ask quietly, running my left hand through his light hair. He doesn't answer and move my hand towards his mouth again. Snaking his tongue out of his mouth, he licks my index finger before wrapping his lips around it, sucking on it gently.

“Fuck, Tony, right now?” I ask in a stressed voice, holding back a moan of approval. He says nothing, and continues moving his mouth from finger to finger, lick and sucking on each one. “Jesus,” I say, pulling my hand away and grabbing him around the waist with it. A smirk makes its way onto his face before he reaches up and wraps his arms around my neck, pulling me down to kiss him.

My other arm snakes around his waist as we continue to work our lips together. Gently dipping my tongue into his mouth, he grabs hold of his with his teeth, sucking on it. He uses his teeth to bite down on it rather harshly, causing me to whimper and recoil it back into my mouth.

I begin to slowly slide my hands down his waist, to cup his ass. He squeaks in surprise before moaning quietly into my mouth. Pulling his crotch flush against mine, I begin slowly rocking my hips against his. Incoherent curses spill out of his mouth as I grind my hips deeper into his.

“Too – fuck – many clothes,” he gasps out, wrapping a leg around me and roughly driving his erection into mine.

“I can help with that,” I groan, untucking his button-up from his pants. Quickly undoing each of the buttons, I slowly slide it off his shoulder, running my hand across his pale skin.

Starting at his neck, I kiss my way down his collarbones and the middle of his chest, stopping at his left nipple. I blow on it with my nose, letting the warm air glide across his skin. I hear him moan something out along the lines of “fucking tease” while I continue to avoid touching the hardened nub altogether.

I grab hold of my bottom lip for a moment before I release it and take his nipple into my mouth. Rolling the bead between my teeth, I hear him groan from above my head.

Continuing my play with his nipple, I hear him scoff and run a hand through my hair.

“Get a move on, we don't have all day and these pants are getting really uncomfortable,” he comments, palming himself for a moment. I laugh slightly at his desperation.

Crouching down in front of him, I unbuckle his leather belt, pants, and unzip them. I glance up at his tortured expression, begging me to continue with his eyes. I give him one last look before dragging his pants and briefs down his legs. Looking up at him, I see his cheeks flush from the action.

My tongue sneaks out of my mouth and I run it over the tip of his cock, causing him to hiss softly. I smirk at his reaction and repeat my action.

“You're a dick,” he pants out softly, gripping the back of my hair, trying to force me to take him into my mouth. Deciding it's time to stop being a jerk, I open my mouth widely when he moves my head towards it. “Fuuuck,” he groans, thrusting himself into my mouth. I relax my throat, letting him do as he pleases, which, he does, thoroughly pleasuring himself. “Oh god lick me,” grunts, still fucking my mouth.

I slide my mouth off of him, grabbing the base of his cock with my hand while licking his length up and down. He rests himself against a short table against the wall of the copier room, moaning like a whore as I continue to pleasure his erection.

Pulling my mouth away, I smirk as he whimpers from the loss of contact. I wiggle my eyebrows at him before untucking my shit and undoing my belt. He whistles at me and I blow him a playful kiss.

“Turn around,” I rasp, beginning to undo my pants. He pouts.

“But I want to see your cock,” he whines, doing what I asked anyway. I open my pants, pulling my cock out and giving it a couple good jerks before teasing Tony's entrance with it. “If you're planning on fucking me dry, I'm pulling my clothes back on,” he drawls, turning his head slightly.

Rolling my eyes, I spit in my hand, rubbing it around his entrance, gently slipping a two fingers inside. He grunts at the feeling but doesn't say anything. I brush my middle finger over his hardened prostate and he hisses quietly, still not giving me any snarky comments. He must be excited.

Using my other hand, I pull a condom from my back pocket and tear it open with my teeth. Pulling my fingers out of his ass, I roll it onto my cock, which is more than ready to pound the man bending over for me.

I line myself up at his entrance, gently easing myself inside of him. He lets out a shaky breath when I'm completely in and rests his head on the table.

“Fuck,” he says breathlessly. That seems to be the only word in his vocabulary whenever we have sex, not that I mind; it's sexy.

“How do you want me to fuck you, _Anthony_ ,” I whisper hotly in his hear. A shiver runs up his spine as he groans. 

“However the fuck you want. Hard, fast, and loud,” he says, rolling his hips against my cock. I smirk and nod my head, even though he can't see me.

I jolt my hips backwards, abruptly slamming them back in, causing him to yelp. I hear another quiet “fuck” as I continue the process. I drive my hips deep into him, my balls occasionally slapping the skin of his thighs. He moans loudly, slamming a fist down on the table as I ram into him, never slowing my pace, exactly how he wanted it.

Roughly gripping his hips, I angle my cock to better pleasure him. He throws his head back in ecstasy. Looks like I hit the right spot.

His hand begins to creep down to his waist where I know he's going to touch himself.

“Put your hand back on the table or I'll tie it there,” I comment in a bored tone.

“Kinky,” he grunts out, placing his hand back on the table. “You know what would be really hot?” he says, clenching and unclenching his fists on top of the table.

“Hmm?” I answer, dumbly mesmerized by fucking him.

“You tying me up in a fetal position on your big king sized bed,” he says, pausing for a moment to gasp. “And then you forcing this big back plug into my ass while I scream and you call me a 'good little whore'” he adds, before saying “fuck” once more. “And like, while I'm crying, you shove your cock in my mouth and make me suck you off because I'm being too loud,” he smirks at the end. I drive myself roughly into him, to wipe the smirk off of his face.

Tony is one of those really sweet and innocent sounding teachers that everyone likes, but in reality, he's one of the kinkiest guys I've ever fucked. I suppose it's always the innocent ones. Some of the teachers would probably say the same about me. I guess I come off and a really nice guy, getting along with all of the students and faculty, but obviously neither of us are as innocent as people may think, as we're currently fucking in the copier room at the school we teach at. 

Picking up the pace of my thrusts, if that's possible, I find myself finally being driven over the edge. I pull out of his ass just in time to release into the condom. I reach around Tony and grab hold of him, jerking him quickly until he whimpers and let's go into my hand.

I grab a tissue out of the holder on the table and wipe his semen from my fingers. Sliding the condom off of my dick, I throw it and the tissue into the garbage, burying them enough not to be found.

Stuffing myself back into my pants, I readjust my clothing so it all looks normal. Tony is still panting over the small table and massaging him limp cock.

Looking over to the copier machine, I smirk.

“My tests just finished. You never hit print on yours, sorry,” I smirk when he looks over and scowls at me. I grab the papers from the out tray and walk past him, running a finger up the skin of his back.

“See you later. Oh, and I'll see what I can do about that fantasy,” I grin as his face flushes.

Making my way back to my classroom, I slump down in the chair once again.

 

  
  


Staying late still sort of sucks.

 


End file.
